Enternity Shattered
by sigha99
Summary: This is my version of the Twilight series. This is a take on what if Bella's best friend in Phoenix was a vamp. I really need your guy's say on this to see if I am going to continue with this please comment! Please! : Hey guys Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

~This is a Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn!~ Hello everyone this is chapter one of my Twilight fan fiction! I hope you will all enjoy it! Please review!

Prologue:

I have walked this earth for nearly 350 years. In this time I have loved only two people, and both loves shattered my heart. I had considered myself empty, hallow, and forsaken for decades. That was until I met Isabella Swan. For the first time in nearly a century I smiled and laughed. I had found another being, a human at that, who could inspire in me a love for life.

Now some of you may be wondering how a vampire could ever live in sunny Phoenix. Well, I am one of the very few vampires who have the ability to appear human to other humans and vampires. I even have a heart beat when I have my camouflage on. So when I step out into the sun, you see a healthy looking teenage human girl. This, however, is not my "power," as some vampires refer to their special abilities as. My ability is to manipulate minds, which includes controlling a person's body, looking at their memories, and forcing thoughts and illusions to appear. Because of both of my gifts, I am considered a valuable asset to some people, and that is why I stay hidden in my human form. This is the only way I can stay free and hide from my past.

Chapter one: Short Goodbye

"I will miss you Bella," I say as I hug her again.

"I promise I will call every day," she says hugging me back. We both break the embrace and look at each other with teary eyes.

~I have almost forgotten what tears are.~ I think to myself wiping them away. "I wish you would stay here," I say trying to convince her to stay. "You know my aunt said you could move in with me."

"I think I should at least give my dad's a try Sam," she says smiling. Then Phil honks again and we both sigh. After a final hug, she turns and starts jogging back to the car.

"Call me when you get settled in," I say waving and fighting back tears.

"I will," she says opening the car door, "I promise."

"Bella," I yell as she starts to close the door, "If you ever need someone give me a call and I will be there in a flash." She smiles, nods, and then closes the door as Phil pulls away.

~I promise.~ I think as the car disappears into the heat waves.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my Disclaimer! I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters. I would really like to thank you all for your comments, and I will try to keep new chapters coming. If you guys have any ideas go ahead and tell me. Well enjoy chapter two!

Chapter 2: Answered Call

~It seems like forever since Bella called~ I think to myself while staring at the phone willing it to ring. I sigh and lean back in my chair. ~I just wish she would at least let me know how things have been going the last few months.~ Then, like my wish was finally granted by a higher power, my cell begins ring. In seconds I was holding it in my hands clicking the answer button. "Hello," I say expecting to hear Bella's voice.

"Hello," a man's voice comes from the phone and my heart, or what is left of it, sinks. "Is this Samantha Kingston?"

"Yes who may I ask is calling?" I reply now curious.

"This is Charlie Swan," he says and my eyes widen.

"Is Bella okay?" I ask controlling my panic.

"Well that is what I am calling about," he begins and I can hear the desperation in his voice. "You see she met this boy, Edward, and they dated for a while, but then he decided to leave her."

"He left her? Why?" I ask as I feel the growl rising in my chest.

"I don't know why, but he didn't just leave her he left the state. Now all she does is walk around like she is just going through a routine instead of living," he says with anger in his voice as well.

"Is there a reason you called me Mr. Swan?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Well you see Bells always talked about you," he says pleadingly, "and I was hoping, with your aunt's permission of course, if you would come and visit her?"

"I will be there as soon as possible," I say forgetting about asking to ask my "aunt". We talk for a few minutes about the arrangements and then he thanks me and says goodbye. I hang up the phone and let out a blood thirsty growl. ~How dare someone hurt Bella!~ I think as I turn and smash the phone into the wall. I just stand there for a moment with my hand in the wall until I calm down. ~Okay I have got to go pack.~ I think to myself and begin rushing through the house as fast as I could while calling, now with my cordless phone, the airport and asking for the next flight to Forks, WA.

The next morning I am on way to Forks after taking an overnight from Phoenix. It is hard running through tree with a suit case, but I know I will get there faster by not taking a car. I can hear the sounds of Forks as I approach the town. It sounds so peaceful, but somehow chaotic at the same time, nothing like Phoenix. Then I hear a familiar heart beat, "Bella." I stop and look through the trees and see her there by herself. I can almost feel the depression radiating off of her. ~I am here for you Bella just like I promised~ I say to myself as I begin to follow her scent to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys Disclaimer time….YAY!!!! Don't own Twilight series or any of the characters used…. Well guys here it is, the amazing chapter three!!! Whoop! Hope you guys enjoy it. Please comment!

The Truth

It doesn't take me long to find her house. I walk up the porch steps and can smell a man, who I guess must be Mr. Swan. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"One minute," I hear from the other side of the door. Then a middle aged man opens the door, looking shocked, but happy to see me. He just looks at me for a moment as if he is evaluating my character.

"Hello Mr. Swan," I say extending my hand. He shakes himself from his thoughts and takes my hand in a firm yet welcoming hand shake.

"Call me Charlie," he says ushering me in the house. I look around taking in what I can of the house.

"Your house is very nice Mr. Swa… I mean Charlie."

"Thank you Samantha. Bella isn't home right now, but she will be soon, which gives us some time to get you settled." He motions for me to follow him up the stairs, which I do. Then we stop at the top and he points to the end of the hallway. "That's the bathroom, this is my room, and that's Bella's room," he says point to the other two doors. "You will be staying in my room, and I won't take no for an answer," he says opening the door to my right. As I step in his room I notice the new sheets and how clean it is. ~He must have done this all for me~ I think to myself smiling. I put my things down and turn to him.

"Thank you very much Charlie, but where will you sleep?"

"Oh don't worry I have me a couch to sleep on I will be fine," he says rubbing the back of his neck. ~He must not be used to some being concerned about him~ I think stifling a laugh. "Well Bells will be home anytime now and I want you to be a surprise, not to mention I have to get ready to go to work," he says walking out the door. "You just get settled and I will signal you when to come to down." I nod at him and watch him disappear down the stairs. I lift my suitcase on to the bed and then walk across the hall into Bella's room. The minute I step into the room it hits me like a ton of bricks. ~Others! There have been other vampires here! ~ I think as I scan the room. Then I hear a loud truck pull up into the drive. ~Bella! Does she know? Have they hurt her? ~ These questions and more race through my mind as I bolt for the stairs, but then stop. ~No I have to wait for the signal. If she knows and wants me to she will tell me. But what if she does know can she accept me too? And who are these others? ~ I shake my head and try to ignore these thoughts and wait at the top of the stares for Charlie's signal.

I hear the front the door open and close. "I'm home Charlie," I hear Bella call from the entryway and my heart sinks. I can feel the desperation pour off her all the way from the stairs. It takes all of me to keep from running down the stairs and hug her.

"Hey Bells welcome home," I hear Charlie call from the living room. Then I seem him come out in a police uniform and grab a set of keys from a table. "Sorry I have got to run, but there is a surprise upstairs for you." Then without another word he walks out the door and I listen to thoughts as he prays this will work. ~I do to Charlie, ~ I pray as I run down the stairs.

Ooooo….. Cliffhanger….Well guys review and comment please. *puppy eyes* Chapter four coming soon.


End file.
